Z in Naruto
by tmb1112
Summary: Goten feels a strange power and flies off to check it out. He sees a group of people facing off on a bridge and when things turn south, he decides to step in and stop the crazy kid with the strange red aura. First Naruto/DBZ crossover, R/R


"Whoa," Goten turned around and stopped sparring with his mom for the moment.

Chi Chi hated it how her sons and husband could sense ki around the planet and she never learned how. The way her son was looking away, he was obviously feeling something intense, "What is it? Is Vegeta challenging Gohan again? I thought I told that man to stay away from my son on school days..."

"It's not Vegeta mom," Goten said with an awed expression on his face. His eyes grew wider as the strange power spiked again and stayed stronger this time. "I'm gonna go check it out!"

"Wait!" his mom shouted but the little Super Saiyan was in the air and flying faster than his mom could stop him. "Damn it Gohan, why'd you teach him how to fly?!"

Goten was zipping through the air towards the source of the mysterious power really fast. Whoever it was wasn't nearly as strong as him or the other fighters he knew, but it was weird that someone he didn't know was this strong.

He kept flying until he got over the water and the water stretched on for what seemed like forever. Finally he saw a large landmass in the distance and sped up to reach the power that was definitely on that continent. He flew over the shore and a city near it where people screamed and pointed up at the flying child in the orange gi. He waved down to them and kept going over a forest.

 _Cool, there's more than one person there, and one of the other five is really strong! Maybe even stronger than the first guy... no scratch that,_ the first person that he felt all the way back home had another spike in power and he was flying too fast to notice it until he was almost right on top of it. "Eek," he stopped short in midair and his eyes went wide as he stared in front of him.

There was this guy who looked a year or two younger than his older brother, and he was covered in a dark red aura. _He's exerting so much ki, doesn't he realize he'll run out soon if- whoa! He's got so much more in him than he's using!_ The child looked to either side of the boy and there was a girl with pink hair on one, and a black haired kid on the other. They were both pretty strong, but the man standing behind them was the strongest of their group.

He looked to the other side of the bridge that the kid covered in ki was on and he got shivers down his spine. The weird man with snake eyes had an icky aura about him and Goten didn't like it one bit. He was the second strongest one there and then after him came the guy wearing glasses who was smirking, but had a drop of sweat coming down his face.

"I'd be much more interested," the snake man started and even his tongue looked like a snake, it made Goten nervous. "in testing how strong _my_ Sasuke has grown, by pitting him against Naruto."

The child floating high in the air had impeccable Saiyan hearing and when the guy with the long tongue mentioned 'Sasuke,' the teen covered in a red veil spiked his aura again. His aura was wrapped completely around his body, with one large aura tail right behind him and two smaller ones growing on either side of it. He had two ears made completely of ki that spiked up over his head, and his eyes were red, but somehow Goten found him to feel like a good guy.

"He doesn't," the yellow haired haired teenager growled and sounded like a wild animal, "He doesn't belong to you." The kid's voice was lower as the tails behind him grew and they were bubbling with more aura than the kid could handle. Goten noticed that even the people standing behind this Naruto guy were looking nervous at their friend's aura now.

 _Uh oh,_ Goten stared at the teen whose eyes pointed down and became shadowed by his growing aura. He was pushing out more and more of the hidden power that the child could feel inside him and it was bubbling like crazy. _There's no way he can control all that, his body won't be able to handle it! I wish Gohan was here._

Naruto's reddish-orange ki shield was bubbling clear orange bubbles like water that was boiling. It was getting faster and faster and his tails were all now really long behind his butt. The tails all had the same bubbles as the aura around his body, but suddenly Goten noticed a much darker red aura seeping out of the boy's mouth. This one was much more evil, almost no humanity in it at all. The teen's hands had long nails extending from his fingers and they gripped into the wood at his feet, splintering the bridge. He was growling loudly and Goten watched as the boy's friends each took a step back.

It looked like the guy with glasses and the weird snake guy weren't friends with the others, and he didn't like how there were already two bodies on the floor. He looked at the teen again and hoped Naruto could control the overwhelming power seeping out of him. As he thought it, the kid lifted his head and Goten flew a few feet back at the hate-filled eyes on the boy's face. "Don't talk about Sasuke," his eyes were completely red now and the ground at his feet was erupting with the angry red ki, spewing out uncontrollably, "like he's some toy you own!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa," Goten flew higher up in the air and moved a little away from the bridge as two long tendrils of energy escaped from the kid's aura. _What's he doing? He's going to hit his friends._ The large whips of red ki started spinning around randomly in the sky and lashed out all over the place.

One of the long red strands of solid ki hit the black haired kid in the knees and knocked him backwards a few feet. His feet skid on the bridge and he crossed his arms to protect from the wind that the aura was emitting. Goten looked behind him and heard loud cracking from the tree trunks that were struggling to stay alive. Flocks of birds lifted out of branches and flew every direction but towards them.

 _He keeps getting stronger and stronger,_ Goten thought and watched as the kid and the snake man met eyes. They stared intensely at each other and all of a sudden, the child felt a third ki between them. It was enormous, impossible not to notice and then he heard it. He heard the ki in his mind and it roared at the top of its lungs. As it roared, the sides of the bridges next to Naruto snapped, metal bars broken without the kid even touching them. The wood at his feet shattered down to the metal plating below leaving a large black circle surrounding the yellow haired kid's feet.

The Saiyan child turned to the other end of the bridge where the man with white hair and glasses was smirking and looked ready to jump in. _He's so much weaker than them, what's he trying to do? Maybe he's actually hiding his real strength?!_ Goten got excited as the large whips of ki around Naruto sucked in to him and he started to get his energy under control.

The man behind him held out an arm and blue energy surrounded his flat hand. It was the same style of fighting Goten's mom used to attack, but this guy could surround his hand in ki somehow. The guy started charging at Naruto and Goten sweatdropped, he thought the guy was going to show off some more power first, but he was charging in like an idiot.

The boy in the orange jumpsuit surrounded by orange ki turned his head and saw his enemy approaching. He opened his jaw and growled at the man, "Raaahhh!" A large blast of white ki surrounded the child like a dome and stretched out, hitting his opponent head on while never lifting a finger and the man charging at him lost the blue ki around his hand. He was lifted off the bridge and thrown backwards so hard that he slammed into the girl with pink hair and then kept flying.

Goten watched as the girl was falling to the ground and her head was about to hit the wood first. "I got you!" He shouted and dove down, landing next to the girl in the same second and grabbing her shoulders so her head wouldn't slam into the floor. He looked back and saw trees collapsing where the guy with glasses was smashing through them, _Good, he still has a strong ki. I guess he is stronger than I thought,_ the kind-hearted child smiled and then looked down at the girl in his arms who was shaken up, but still conscious.

"Wh-Who are you?" The girl asked the small boy with spiky black hair and coal black eyes.

"I'm Son Goten, nice to meet you," he helped her up to her feet and then flew high above her head and stared down at the yellow haired haired kid again. "You almost hurt your friend!" he shouted down with his hands cupped on either side of his mouth, "You should be more careful!"

"Captain Yamato," Sai started and stared up at the child above them. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," the adult responded and then looked back down at Naruto. His primary concern right now had to be stopping Naruto's fourth tail from emerging, although Orochimaru's presence complicated things.

Goten looked over and the kid he shouted at was completely ignoring him. The boy covered in the strange aura landed back on the bridge after releasing that shockwave and instantly the entire thing started crumbling beneath him. "Get off the bridge!" the boy shouted back to the three people behind him that were all wearing headbands.

As he shouted it, Sakura looked down and saw the floor beneath her start to break apart. She jumped and the other two did at the same time and Goten was surprised by how fast they moved. They would have been invisible to the normal human eye, but to him he was still surprised they were able to move like that. He turned his head to the other side of the bridge as it fell down into the canyon below, but the snake man in the tan kimono with the large purple waistband leapt into the air while Naruto stood still.

"What the-" the kid started as Naruto lifted a hand and his aura moved on its own. "Can I do that?" He forced out a white aura around him and tried to control it with arm movements, but nothing was working. "Hmm, wonder why not?"

The teen he was watching had a large red hand extending out of his body and moving fast towards the enemy he was up against. He didn't know why they were fighting, but he didn't want anyone to get too hurt, so he'd have to stop the fighting soon. _But I want to see them fight when they're at their strongest,_ the excited child had Saiyan instincts and stared down at the teenager with piqued interest and a great will to fight him himself.

Sai was staring up at the floating boy while his comrades were watching Naruto. "Naruto, is that really you?" Sakura whispered from next to him and she was grabbing her arm with her other hand to stop it from shaking. Her friend grabbed a tree trunk with his ki hand and yanked himself out of the ravine and onto the other side with Orochimaru.

The two of them sprinted off into the forest, the older man leading Naruto away from the others. "Wait up!" Goten shouted and started chasing after them.

"I'm going too," Sakura shouted and jumped the gap where the bridge was collapsing even more.

"Hold on," Yamata Sensei started but Sai opened a scroll and a large bird made of ink appeared from it. He turned to the more level-headed boy who he thought he could convince the stay and watched as the kid jumped on his bird and flew off towards the woods that the rest of their team went. The man frowned and sighed a deep breath before jumping the gap too and chasing after them.

Goten sped up fast when he saw Naruto swinging around the trees using his ki to grab them. He didn't understand how the boy could twist his own energy like that, but maybe it wasn't his energy. _What was that third presence I felt earlier?_ The child opened his eyes wide and tried to rush forward, but he was too late this time and the teen he was watching swiped down at his opponent and his aura ripped right through the creepy pale guy's left arm.

The child flew over fast and grabbed the man who was trying to escape and he flew them both over to a nearby treebranch. The boy with three tails slammed a fist into the ground after passing by Orochimaru and Goten's eyes went huge as he comprehended how strong this kid might be for the first time. The teenager's punch sent thick trees all around them scattering into the wind like leaves.

"And who might you be?" the person asked the child standing next to him on the tree branch. He saw the kid fly towards them during the encounter on the bridge, so the child was most likely a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Rocks, however he had no headband. Yet only ninja from the Land of Stone should know the flying technique.

Goten still got chills when the man spoke but there was a more pressing danger, "Uh, let's talk later, run now." He lifted up in the air again as the smoke cleared and Orochimaru saw Naruto glaring right back at him. "Run, come on!" Goten shouted at the guy but the snake man didn't seem too worried and the boy felt a hidden power inside him as well that had yet to be tapped into.

The man on the branch started opening his jaw and hands reached out of his mouth, making the child above him gag and turn away. He looked back and stared in shock as the man pulled himself out of his own mouth. _Wait what?_ The only difference was now he was whole again, his arm completely regenerated.

"After all this time, you're still inferior to Sasuke," Orochimaru said, dripping in his own saliva after climbing out of his mouth.

"Stop mentioning Sasuke!" Goten yelled. He didn't know who this Sasuke guy was, but every time he was mentioned, Naruto's ki spiked, and this time it was incredibly high. He and the man he just saved stared down as a fourth tail of aura started emerging from the teen's body and lifting up behind him.

"Naruto!" a girl's voice shouted and Goten looked away though the snake man didn't; Orochimaru could care less about pink haired girls. The Saiyan child stared above her and saw the other teenager riding on the back of some large black and white bird. They at least kept their distance, showing they were smart and Goten looked back down at Naruto whose tail was getting larger by the second.

Sakura was watching her close friend from a distance, but she noticed something weird about his skin and she gasped. The girl started running forward but the small child from before appeared in front of her, moving faster than she could see. He had his back to her and was staring over at Naruto the whole time while he spoke, "You can't go over there, his aura's turned almost completely evil." Goten didn't like when he saw the boy's skin start to peel off, but there wasn't much he could do. The kid was doing it to himself.

"Let me go," Sakura tried to push him to the side but the boy barely nudged an inch. She only noticed now, the white aura surrounding the boy and how intense he was staring over at the other kid.

 _Crap crap crapbaskets,_ Goten tried to keep himself from sweating, but this guy in front of him was getting seriously scary. Not only that, but the man watching him knew how strong his opponent was getting and Orochimaru's power was going up as well. _I know it's not even close to your level, but Gohan I hope you realize something's happening and come here soon._

sc

Meanwhile behind Orange Star High School, Gohan stopped making out with Videl for a moment. "Something's off," he muttered and felt out with his ki sense to determine what it was.

"Yeah, you're not kissing me," his girlfriend retorted smugly and he turned back and continued their make-out session, completely forgetting about that weird ki he felt.

sc

"Let me go! Move!" Sakura started hitting the kid who moved in front of her everywhere she went and her punches stung the boy trying to protect her. He didn't yell at her though for trying, her friend's body was ripping apart and his skin was ripping away to reveal his blood underneath, all kept in by the aura around him that no longer felt human.

"Can you help him?" Goten asked her. It was weird for the eight year old to talk in a serious tone, and Sakura couldn't take him seriously enough to answer, but he got the point across and she stopped punching him and just watched as Naruto's clothes were getting covered in the dark reddish-black aura. His eyes were completely red and he started screaming as blood dripped off of his body and mixed in with his ki, turning black as it melted and forming a ball around him.

"His chakra feels different this time," Orochimaru commented from on top of the tree branch.

"What's chakra?" Goten asked out loud and Sakura and the man he saved both turned to him with confused looks. "Oh you mean ki?" he held up a hand and a yellow ball of light formed on it, getting bigger each second.

"Who are you?" the girl behind him asked again. They couldn't see Naruto since he was covered in a black ball of dark chakra and only Sai was watching him now from on top of his bird high in the air.

Captain Yamato was watching from the trees and he stared at the strange child with the yellow ball of light in his hand.

"I already told you, I'm Son Goten," the boy replied and the yellow ball of energy dispersed in his hand.

"But where did you-" the girl was cut off as Naruto screamed louder than ever before. This one wasn't of rage, but of immense, excruciating pain.

Goten's eyes narrowed and he didn't feel right letting this go on any longer. He flew away from the girl he was just stopping from interfering and he flew into the black ball. His eyes widened and he stared in horror at the teen in front of him. Naruto's head was snapped back and his skin was almost completely torn off, "RAAAA!" He yelled and the smaller boy was thrown out of the black ball as it dispersed and sent a huge shockwave out in every direction.

The forest was destroyed. There was a mile radius of trees destroyed in every direction around Naruto leaving a huge field of dirt with a few people in it. Sai was on his ink bird and had to jump off right as a tree smashed through it and Yamato was just far enough away that the tree he was watching from didn't get destroyed. He stopped shielding his eyes and looked forward to see if Naruto was okay, "Shit," he muttered at the sight in front of him.

Sakura saw a huge explosion and dozens of trees heading straight for her and she crossed her arms, preparing for the worst. When she thought it was going to come though, it never did and she opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the child floating in front of her. He had his hands held out and there was a large ball of white light surrounding the two of them. Broken, burning shards of trees were scattered around their feet as the boy released the forcefield and looked at the girl to see if she was hurt. "Sorry, what's your name?" The boy realized he never asked and his mom would never let it go if he was rude to a girl.

"Umm, Sakura," the girl whispered, still in a little bit of shock from what was going on.

He smiled and said, "That's a pretty name." Then the child turned back and looked around for Orochimaru until he found the man lying flat on his stomach. The ninja was surprised by Naruto's power, but he was staring straight at the younger child who wasn't even breaking a sweat even though he was only floating a couple of inches away from Naruto when the teen released the blast of chakra.

Goten looked around and saw the elevation around them had lowered a decent amount. They were standing in a crater spread so wide that Goten could barely see the man in the green jacket standing on the ledge on the opposite side of where he was standing. "That kid," Goten was referring to Naruto even though he was younger than the teen and Sakura looked up at him, away from the horrifying image of her friend, "Why does it feel like someone else is in control now?"

The ninja girl opened her mouth and stared at the kid who seemed to have no idea what was going on, but was figuring it out fast. "It's the same power that was inside him before, but now it rose to the surface. That's not the same boy anymore."

Sakura looked back at her friend who wasn't even recognizable anymore. His hair was barely visible and the rest of his body was coated in the black-red aura that covered him and made him look like, a beast. His tails were no longer an aura separate from his body, they were one and the same, his blood mixing with the chakra. "NARUTO!" she shouted.

Goten felt a spike in real Naruto's ki, not the strange evil ki he was feeling over it, but he was way too far gone to be brought back like that now. The girl kept shouting and the strange snake man was opening his jaw, letting another fresh version of himself fall out of his mouth. _These people are crazy,_ the child was scared, but he'd fought worse monsters and survived... well, kind of. He had to be brought back by the Dragon Balls, but same thing.

He grimaced and felt around to see if any of his family or friends were on their way. Since he was up close, the strange evil power was making him nervous, but he knew if he was far away, it would still feel like just a blip on his ki radar. The power was huge, but not enough to make the others worried. At the most they'd probably check to see if someone else was looking into it, _And they'll feel me here and figure I can handle it. Well I_ _ **can**_ _handle it and I'll show them all!_

"Calm down!" the boy tried to reason with the monster in front of him. He turned back to Sakura and said to her calmly, "Please leave before he accidentally hurts you."

The boy walked closer to the red monster, but Naruto was glaring over at Orochimaru with white glowing eyes. His foe was bent down on the ground and spitting up thousands of snakes which finally confirmed Goten's fears. This guy was a crazy snake guy and scared the crap out of him. He jumped backwards but Naruto didn't move to avoid the snakes.

There were thousands leaving Orochimaru's mouth and swords started extending from all of them. It was a crazy technique that Goten didn't even know was possible, but the teenager covered in red ki didn't even care. He rose one arm and smashed it down on the ground, incinerating all the snakes with the explosion his arm created and shooting dust around the whole crater.

 _From one punch?! That's crazy. I never knew there were people like this in the world._

Sakura dug her feet into the ground and was still skid back a few dozen feet, almost losing her balance and being taken by the wind. Goten tried rushing back over to the monster, but it shoved its arms in the ground and he saw it glance his way and then back towards the other man. _Below,_ he swerved to the right, changing his flight path and the huge red arm that came out of the ground missed him by a few inches. It looked close, but Goten just didn't want to dodge too far out of the way when he didn't need to.

Naruto's real opponent had more trouble dodging the red hand that flew out of the ground and then started chasing him around, smashing into the ground over and over and blasting pieces of Earth everywhere. The teenager could stretch his aura and the hand that missed Goten was flying after the boy. Goten was faster though and rushed at Naruto and kicked him in the face.

Orochimaru suddenly noticed he didn't have to dodge the hand anymore, and then he watched with a lowered jaw as the Jinchuriki went tumbling across the crater.

"Sakura," Yamata called out and jumped down to the pink haired girl near the ledge of the crater. He had to run around to get near her, but he had to make sure she was alright.

"Captain Yamato," the girl whispered and looked up at him with shaky eyes, "you know something about Naruto, don't you? What's happening to him?"

"Don't worry Sakura," the man said as he looked across the crater and saw Naruto pulling himself out of a hole. "There's a reason the higher ups chose me as your captain." The man was pretending to be calm, but he watched Naruto roar at the sky and start charging forward and he thought, _How is he even moving, with all that nasty chakra enveloping him?_

"I'm sorry," Goten shouted as he flew towards his opponent. He knew the boy didn't know what he was doing, but he still had to find some way to get him to stop this rampage. The spiky haired demi-Saiyan flew towards Naruto and another red arm extended from the boy's chest. The huge red appendage came out of nowhere but the flying child spun in the air to the right and then connected his foot into the teen's face.

Sai was watching from the woods and the other members of Squad 7 were watching from across the crater. Orochimaru was close by, but all of them dropped their jaws as they watched the small figure that was the strange child. He flew around the back of Naruto as the teen went flying from his kick and he punched ten times in the creature's back before one of the tails swiped down to hit him.

His hands felt hot because of the aura surrounding his opponent's skin, so he switched to his boot-covered feet and kicked the incoming tail to the side where it slammed into the ground and created a fissure that extended out of the crater and into the woods where trees were ripped from their roots and fell in.

The kid spat on his hands and then grabbed the weird creature by the head, lifting it off the ground. He was planning an attack, but he didn't account for another head emerging from on top of the first, and then the rest of the body following and another whole body following out of the side of that next one. Five hands started smacking Goten at the same time and then one large tail emerged from the top body and slammed down on the top of the Saiyan's head.

The boy hit the ground and created another crater inside the crater where he growled in annoyance. "I don't want to hurt you," he shouted, although he was powering up as he did.

"RAAARR!" the beast in front of him roared in response. It noticed something over its shoulder and all the bodies merged back into one while a large black and red hand flew back towards Orochimaru. The incoming ninja held up an arm and a snake came out of his sleeve and wrapped around the red hand. He smirked, but then frowned as his snake started to melt away. The melting snake was contagious and worked its way down to his arm.

He had to do that thing where he threw himself up to regenerate again, then the body he climbed out of got burned up completely by Naruto's encroaching aura. When he threw himself up, his entire bottom half was a snake and he slithered across the ground towards the small spiky haired boy behind Naruto. The kid eeked at the sight of the snake-man and jumped up in the air where he hovered. Goten stopped himself from going Super Saiyan and decided there had to be a better way to calm the kid down without hurting him.

As Orochimaru slithered close to Naruto and kept attacking, Goten flew over towards the guy in green and the girl with pink hair. "Hey," he said and lowered down in front of the man's face, "I'm Goten."

The Captain stared at the boy's outstretched hand and naturally he stuck out his own, "Uh, Yamato," the man said with a bead of sweat coming down the left side of his face.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get him to change back would you?" Goten asked innocently. The boy frowned as the monster roared again, "He's hurting himself right now. Those are screams of pain, so if you know how to stop it-" the boy stopped talking and his eyes went wide.

"Sakura run!" Captain Yamato shouted and this time the girl didn't argue. There were small balls of blue and red chakra shooting out of Naruto's body into the air above him. Every one of the balls gave off a bad feel to them and they didn't think this way going to be good. "Goten, run too!" the Captain shouted at the boy.

"No," Goten stated and held his arms at his side. "The boy inside that monster isn't evil, so I have to help him," he started to shake and the two running ninja stopped and looked his way. The ground beneath him was rumbling and the other two only took their eyes off him for a second to see that the red and blue balls of chakra merged together to form a large purple ball the size of a bowling ball in front of Naruto's bloody face. "Ahhh!" Goten's hair turned gold and instead of being spiked out in all directions, it stood straight up over his head. He had a glowing gold aura around his body and his eyes turned teal.

Naruto ate the huge ball of chakra and his stomach bloated. He started bulging and looked like he was about to fire it from his mouth as a bright white light. The boy staring at him looked ready and wasn't wavering at this sight.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sakura asked this kid for a third time.

Goten frowned and looked her way, "I already told you this, I'm Son Goten." When he looked back his eyes went wide as the Orochimaru guy stuck his arms in the ground and three enormous walls with faces and large spikes sticking out of them lifted up in the air between them and Naruto.

"Hey!" the child shouted and the snake man cast a look back in his direction. Orochimaru was much more worried about the teenager about to shoot a tailed beast bomb in his direction, but this other boy intrigued him to no end.

Goten didn't know when Naruto was going to shoot that ball of ki, so he had no time to go around the walls. The child put his arms in front of him and flew full speed at the nearest wall. Everyone watching stared in shock as the kid ripped a hole right through the wall and through the next one.

Sai was watching from the trees behind Naruto. He was on the outskirts of the tree line after he fell from his bird and he dropped his jaw as the weird kid smashed through the last wall at the same time that Naruto fired the huge ball of white chakra with a red core in front of him. _He's dead,_ the ninja thought for a split second before it felt like time froze.

Even the teen whose entire body was red and black swirling chakra and blood, looked utterly confused at what just happened. The child who flew forward kicked the ball as it got to him and the chakra ball shot up in the sky where it was still flying. It finally exploded and Goten didn't look up at the blast in the air that was nothing compared to the planet busters Kid Buu threw at them, though it was still huge for everyone else.

The ninjas all looked up at the huge explosion and the Nine Tailed Fox chakra taking control of Naruto wavered for a second. Orochimaru's head flew out of the ground with a long extending neck behind it and a sword was stretching out of his mouth faster and faster as it neared an unsuspecting Naruto. Before it could hit though, the child was between the sword and Naruto, catching the blade between two fingers. "Wait, I'm going to try and-"

The miniature kyuubi wasn't waiting for the little speech Goten had planned for Orochimaru. One of his red hands flew up at the child who just saved him and the naive little boy was smacked into the ground where he bounced and then dragged a trench to the other side of the crater and into the trees. He was still holding Orochimaru's blade when he was thrown, so the snake-man's neck was twisted a little and he lifted higher up and stared down at Naruto.

 _Naruto,_ Sakura thought as she stared at the monster before her. _"Sakura-chan!" Naruto._ His face appeared in her mind as a kid on Squad 7 with her. _"I'll definitely get Sasuke back... I never break my word, that's my Ninja Way!" Naruto,_ he face as it looked only an hour before appeared to her and she wanted that him back so badly.

Tears started streaking down the girl's face. _You don't have to do this Naruto. You don't have to go this far, lose yourself this much._ She started sprinting towards him, "Sakura stop!" Yamato shouted after her but she was already crossing the crater to get to him.

Orochimaru grinned from the air. This was going to be fun to watch.

"Naruto! Naruto that's enough! I'll save Sasuke, so just stop please! Enough!" She stumbled and froze where she stood twenty feet away from him as the beast turned her way. She made eye contact with its white eyes and realized it wasn't Naruto who was looking back at her.

Yamato crossed his hands together to use a jutsu that could stop Naruto, but he was too late. One of Naruto's tails swung down and it was an inch from Sakura's left shoulder when Goten was back.

The boy came out of nowhere and he was hovering directly to the girl's left with his right hand held out in front of him. He had the tail grabbed in that hand and then a bunch of wooden trunks started coming out of the ground and wrapping around Naruto. "Are you alright?" he asked the girl. She looked up at her shoulder and only then registered that Naruto's tail had hit her and scratched her arm. It wasn't very deep, but now that she looked at it, it started to sting.

Meanwhile Orochimaru was at his limit and puked up another body to escape with. He was walking away when a boy in all black approached him, unseen by the rest of his team. Sai delivered his message to Orochimaru just as Kabuto came out of the tree line with no wounds on him, ready to leave.

Sakura was staring at the boy who saved her in stunned silence. She told him she was fine and he released Naruto's tail as a wooden log wrapped around him. "So you did have something that could stop him," Goten said to Yamato with a smile as he could feel the evil aura going away. It was still too strong though and broke all the logs, but Yamato rushed forward and slammed his palm straight into Naruto's chest.

Goten stared in awe at the blue light seeping into Naruto's chest as more wooden logs appeared around him. The monster roared and Yamato stopped feeling as much resistance and let more blue chakra flow into Naruto's chest. The teen sputtered and squirmed as he stood there getting all the red and black aura ripped off of him. It slowly moved away from his face and hands first, and underneath it all of his skin had been ripped off.

Somehow Naruto's clothes survived the attack, and the stream of blue light coming from Yamato's open palm continued to flow into the monster that was turning more into a child every second. Naruto started to scream loudly and they could all understand why as his skin was almost completely gone leaving him red underneath.

 _He's injured so badly,_ Sakura thought as she stared at him. The light kept flowing in and the aura was off of his face, arms, and legs now. It finally subsided and Yamato brought down the wooden logs sticking out of the ground, allowing Naruto to fall flat on his face. "NARUTO!" Sakura sprinted towards the no longer dangerous boy who she'd been friends with for so long.

Goten lifted up in the air a little and watched as the man and girl ran over to Naruto. The girl bent down and a strange green glow emitted from her hands, restoring the injured boy's ki. _The monster is still there, I can feel it._ Goten had his eyes closed and was looking inside Naruto at his ki only. He heard a loud roar and snapped his head backwards, his eyes shooting open.

He flew over and listened as the man standing next to Sakura talked about Naruto's power. He said that he was the only one in the Hidden Leaf Village who could stop him and it was thanks to the necklace around Naruto's neck. The little Super Saiyan turned back to normal and floated down to them. The girl was trying hard to heal the boy as fast as she could, but she winced when she put too much power through her injured left arm.

"It's always like this," the girl muttered when she learned she would never be able to use the jutsu Yamato used to stop Naruto. "The only things I can ever do for Naruto, are small and insignificant."

Yamato smiled at the girl fighting through the pain to help her friend, "It's not the size of what you do for him that counts. What really matters are your feelings for Naruto."

"Wait! You like him?!" Goten shouted to her and she looked at the boy. Naruto's skin was healing over and his face was the last thing that needed new skin over it. Her eyes went wide and the little kid looked way too excited as he jumped around in midair.

"I do no-" she was stopped mid-sentence as a weaker voice whispered her name.

"Sakura-chan," they all looked down and saw Naruto wearily opening his eyes. "What happened? I was chasing Orochimaru, and then... what happened after that?" He rubbed his head in confusion and the other two ninja smiled at him that he was back.

"You don't remember?!" the floating child exclaimed.

Naruto looked up, blinked a few times, and then he pointed up at the boy, "Who the Hell is this guy?" He looked to Sakura for an answer and then noticed something and jumped up to his feet, "Were you crying Sakura-chan? Was it Sai?! I'll beat him up I swear!"

"No," the little kid floating above Naruto said like the teenager he was talking to was an idiot. "It was 'cuz you were all crazy and stuff."

The girl looked up at the small boy fast and shook her head at him. It didn't matter to her what happened, she didn't want Naruto knowing though. He tilted his head at her and looked down at the yellow haired kid who was staring up at him in surprise, "How old are you anyway brat?" Naruto asked as he put his arms behind his head, "Ten?" he started laughing and the other two ninja took a step back knowing what the boy could do.

"Uh uh," the kid said and shook his head, "I'm only eight."

Naruto stopped laughing and stared at the boy in confusion. Sakura decided to change the subject fast and looked around, "Where's Sai?"

"You mean the boy who just left with the snake guy and four eyes?" Goten asked and the other three looked up at him in surprise. "Yeah, while we were over here, they jumped out of the other side of the crater and into the forest."

"They were together?" Sakura asked in a growl.

"Crater?" Naruto looked around and only now noticed the walls of the huge dirt area they were in. The walls curved up and then leveled out at the edge of the forest and he snapped his head back and forth, "How did we get here? What could have caused this destruction. What is- what are those?!" he pointed at the three huge walls Orochimaru constructed that had holes in them and just as he pointed, they disappeared.

"What are what?" Sakura snapped at him and the teen rubbed his eyes, thinking he just imagined those giant walls there. She didn't really care that she just messed with Naruto, she was mentally glaring too hard at an image of Sai in her head. "More importantly, why is Sai with them?"

"Umm," Goten interrupted their serious conversation. The three looked at him and he said, "My mom's going to be really angry if I stay here for much longer." The others sweatdropped at the words coming out of the flying child's mouth. "You're not gonna go crazy again right?" Goten asked the kid who looked completely dumbfounded by the question.

"Crazy? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"You don't remember?" Yamato asked him.

Naruto scratched his chin but came up blank and shrugged. "You were knocked out by Orochimaru," Sakura stated.

"Ohhh," the little boy with spiky black hair could pick up on a hint and he winked at the girl with pink hair. Naruto stared at the child as Goten winked at the man in green too and then lifted higher off the ground. "I'm glad I was able to help," the boy called own to them.

"Thank you!" Sakura called up to the boy.

"Wait! Who are you?!" Naruto shouted up at the kid.

"It was nice to meet you Yamato, you too Sakura. And Naruto," he waved down to the boy in the orange and black jumpsuit, "My name is Goten, Son Goten. Next time I meet you I bet we can be good friends!" A white aura shrouded the kid and Sakura waved at him as he shot away in a flash of white light. He moved so fast that all that was left was a streak of white across the sky.

Naruto blinked a few more times and turned to his squadmates, "Really? Who was that?"

Sakura was smiling at the kid who helped save her from her friend's attack. Not because it would have hurt, but because Naruto would have beat himself up if he had hurt her badly. Yamato shook his head and reminded himself to include the child in the report to Lady Tsunade. It was going to be an interesting talk. "For now," the captain started and looked the other way, "We'll go after Sai. I planted a tracker on him back at the hot springs so we'll be able to follow him, Kabuto, and Orochimaru..."

Goten was flying over the ocean away from the land behind him and he stopped. The child focused out all of the ki's in the entire world until he was focused solely on the ones on the huge continent in front of him. _Wow, two thirds of the people here are about as strong as the average person in the world, but the rest of them all have really strong auras for humans. I bet they all have strange powers too. I can't let anyone know about this place or they'll come here themselves. I want this to be my special island for only me... and maybe Trunks too._

The excited boy flew off in a rush. He really did need to get home before his mom came looking for him.

 **A/N Hey everyone! This is a story I had half-complete in the notes on my phone so I decided to finish and post it today. From where it ends I can pick up anywhere in Shippuden that I want so I'm pretty excited and will probs make a few more chapters with Pain, Sasuke, Madara, Obito, Madara again. You know, the fun stuff! Can't wait and I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
